


A gift to oneself

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival has a moment alone and he's determined to make the most of it!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A gift to oneself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot Bingo - Team Dragons - Prompt : Lingerie

Percival looked at the black box on the bed. It was held closed by a dark red ribbon. He knew what was inside but he still felt excited. He was alone tonight. He had waited for that perfect moment for a few days, the box hidden in the back of his wardrobe. Gwaine was out with Merlin. They never came back before early in the morning so Percival knew he had the whole evening and night to himself.

He had set everything up. The room was lit only by the bedside lamp, he had changed the sheets in the morning. He was naked.

He gently tugged on the bow and opened the box. There was a sheet of tissue paper covering what was inside. Percival lifted it precautiously. He loved how these kinds of things were wrapped. It already felt precious and sensual.

Under the paper, he finally saw it. Lace, satin, black and colourful flowers… Percival felt his heartbeat speed up. He took the first item from the box. A black lace shorty… Percival knew the size was right has he had already ordered one in white. To match the shorty, he took out the black lace garter and the stockings.

There was one last item in the box. A satin kimono. Percival had chosen the red one. It was covered in pink peonies. The fabric felt wonderful under his fingers. He couldn’t wait to feel it on his skin!

He stood up and put on the shorty, stockings, and garter. It felt exhilarating. He hadn’t done it in months. Since he had moved on with Gwaine, he had always worried about getting caught. But he had missed so much…

He finally took the kimono and put it on. He loosely tied the belt and walked to the full-length mirror.

He wasn’t vain or one to spend hours admiring his own body. But when he dressed up, he loved to admire the result. It excited him even more. The contrast between his masculine body and feminine clothes. It felt right. When he was wearing lingerie, he felt himself, completely and utterly himself.

He looked at his reflection a little longer but the hardness of his cock became disturbing. He needed some relief.

He lay on the bed, enjoying the ruffle of the satin on the bedsheets. He slowly untied the belt, closing his eyes and imagining another man was doing it. He let his hand wander on his torso, convincing himself they were that imaginary man’s ones.

He didn’t want to go too fast. He didn’t know when he would have another opportunity to enjoy some time alone so he wanted to make it last.

He played with the hem of the shorty. He liked the way the lace scratched his skin there.

Ad he felt his cock hardening even more, he stroked it slightly. Just enough for some relief. He kept playing with the shorty and the straps of the garter. He opened his eyes and started playing with his nipples. He had always been sensitive there and loved when his partners licked them…

Thinking about his partners, he closed his eyes again to create his fantasy. He imagined that the door to his room opened. And the man entered, smiling hungrily as he spotted Percival on the bed, wearing the lingerie and the kimono. He came closer, sitting on the bed and let his hand wander on Percival’s skin… His legs, his torso, his neck…The man unclasped the garter, removed the tighs from his legs… He let his hand stroke Percival’s cock through the shorty…

Percival mimicked the movements of the imaginary man then, stroking his cock slowly…

Then, the man would finally remove the shorty and caress Percival’s cock without any obstacle.

Percival moaned as he felt his own hand close around his cock.

And then, he heard another moan… His eyes opened in a second.

Gwaine… Gwaine was there, at the foot of the bed… Watching him.

Percival felt so embarrassed that he didn’t move. He should cover himself, he should hide the lingerie, he should try to explain. But he stayed like that, with his hand around his deflating shaft.

And Gwaine didn’t move either.

“Continue.”

Percival wasn’t sure he had heard it right.

“I… Please.”

Gwaine was looking at him in the eyes now. There was so much desire, hunger… Percival felt his cock harden again. And so he started stroking it. Without thinking about all the implications of what was happening.

Gwaine stayed were he was but Percival saw that he adjusted his cock, the bulge in his jeans was unmistakable. That only excited Percival more. He sped up his movements.

Gwaine moaned. Percival had no idea of how this could be happening but he didn’t care. So he let his desires speak.

“Come here… Come…”  
Gwaine obeyed and sat on the bed, exactly like Percival had imagined a few minutes before.

“Touch me…” Percival asked, removing his hand.

Gwaine didn’t hesitate and took Percival’s dick in his hand. The other one went for Percival's torso to stroke it. When he touched a nipple, Percy couldn’t hold a moan. Gwaine seemed to understand and played with the little bud, earning him more moans.

Percival knew he wasn’t going to last. It was simply too much… He tried to warn his friend.

“Gwaine… I…”

Gwaine didn’t listen and kept stroking his cock until Percival reached his climax.

When Percival regained all his senses, he noticed that Gwaine hadn’t moved. He was looking at him with the same desire as before. But still, Percival felt like he had to say something.

“Gwaine… I can explain…”

“No… Later. For now, I only want to know how much time you need to be ready to go again.” He said before leaning in and kissing him.


End file.
